evariafandomcom-20200214-history
Djinn
Origin Physiology Dinn appear physically similar to evarians in many ways, standing between 5'10" to 6'5" on average, and weighing between 140 and 265 lbs. In terms of physical appearance, children maintain a general humanoid form with little differentiation from evarians. As individuals age, however, their appearance begins to change radically, developing features that are heavily influenced by their elemental alignment. Agni often have red or orange hued skin. Hair can be anything between black, red, orange or yellow, and can even take on an ash color on occasion. Eyes often appear to be red or bright yellow, and the agni often smell of smoke, and are significantly warmer to the touch than most humanoids, while not actually being on fire. Agni have body temperatures that are far above average, and on occasion, the skin can become a hardened, charred shell, often resulting in fractured portions of skin with glowing flesh showing beneath. Māzu often possess blue or pale white skin, while their hair spans the entire color spectrum of blue. Eyes often appear to be listless, even when focused or attentive. Skin is often damp or wet to the touch, though not enough to truly cause any inconvenience. Euru typically have no truly different skin coloring, though often times it feels incredibly smooth, and they themselves are actually fairly light, often barely growing beyond 120lbs. Their hair doesn't often respect any true color hue, but a common color is white or light blonde. Hair often appears to flow of its own accord, as if constantly being whipped around in the wind, even when there is none. Euru are generally nomadic, and rarely stay in one spot too long. The dao are by far the most imposing of all djinn. Their average height is larger even the tallest human, and their bodies are often covered in what appear to be small patches of crystalline or stone-like calluses and protrusions. These crystalline protrusions are hard and rough to the touch, and are usually in rather different hue than the normal body color, which is generally between brown and peach colors. Most dao generally cut their hair short or entirely shave it, but the most common colorings are various shades of green, brown, and orange. Culture Relations Languages Homelands Notable Figures Powers and Abilities Potentially the most powerful magical beings across the Three Worlds, the djinn enjoy a plethora of abilities granted through the perfection of magic. Elemental Manifestation - All djinn have a primary elemental manifestation, which not only separates djinn into subraces but also plays a major role in their culture and psychology. Each manifestation is most common in regions where the element it represents has a strong presence, such as deserts, volcanic wastelands, or even underwater in extreme examples. The most common manifestations by far are the ones who are related to four elements - earth, fire, water, and wind. This manifestation results in a variety of unique traits, and djinni skin and “hair” varies based on a djinni’s manifestation. *'Secondary Manifestation' - Although most djinn exhibit a single manifestation, some are able to manifest a second element, a rare and unusual talent among their race. The initial development of this manifestation can often be uncomfortable, even painful. With practice, this transition becomes less discomforting, with those well-versed in the transformation experiencing little more than a mild and passing unease. The reason for this discomfort lies in the fact that the transition is more than aesthetic in nature and is actually a fundamental change in the physical makeup of the djinn. Mana Consumption - The djinn are able to consume, devour and metabolize mana in its rawest form, which both sustains their life force and provides them the energy needed to fuel their incredibly powerful magic. Unbound Form '''- Once a djinni is "unbound", their magical power reaches an almost unfathomable level. Matched only by the most powerful J'Daha, they are able to perform unimaginable feats considered impossible and/or inconceivable, even by magical standards. Agni '''Fire Manipulation - The Agni possess complete control over fire, and can generate, control and absorb both natural and supernatural flames. Māzu Water Manipulation - The Māzu possess complete control over water and ice. Euru Wind Manipulation - The Euru possess complete control over the air and wind. Dao Earth Manipulation - The Dao possess complete control over earth, including sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, glass, metal, and other minerals. Category:Races